Light My Dark
by Daisy8000
Summary: Sora's gone missing, and Kairi's extremely worried. When she finds that her dear friend is quite possibly gone for good, it's up to her and three other familiar faces to save him. Sora X Kairi, mild Roxas X Xion. Semi angst-y/emo-y, but mostly fluffy. Takes place after KH 3D. Author didn't know what the Secret Ending was about when creating this. Spoiler heavy. Read with caution.
1. Chapter 1: Explaining

That's right, guys. Emo/angst fic. I got inspired by an amazing picture on deviantART, by a certain awesome someone by the name of emerald-eyez333. Enjoy.

WARNING: There are spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3D. But hey, everyone spoiled Xion's death from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days… so…

Read with caution.

* * *

Light My Dark

A Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction

By Daisy8000

Chapter I

* * *

Where am I?

What's going on?

Why can't I feel… anything?

Why do I feel so empty?

There's nothing to do but sleep now…

So I might as well…

* * *

"Sora? Sora, where are you?" Kairi searched for her friend. He didn't answer her texts or calls, and Riku hadn't seen him since last week. Kairi tried calling Sora's parents even, and apparently, he was supposed to be with Riku! She searched throughout their "secret" island from when they were little. _Maybe he's just off training, _she told herself. _Maybe something came up with King Mickey and the others. Maybe Riku forgot that he had something to do and Sora was actually more responsible than him for once. _She laughed to herself at that last "excuse" she made. _Maybe he's at our secret place…?_

Carefully, she moved the thick palm leaves out of the way, and crawled into their secret cavern. All of the drawings from over the years were covering the walls. She looked at the one of them giving each other papou fruits and smiled. _Even if we didn't give each other the destiny-binding fruit, our hearts are still connected… Right, Sora? Whoa, déjà vu. _She realized, remembering to how she "met" Roxas. "I can't believe I ever forgot you, Sora," she whispered. She glanced over toward the door that led to… where? She never found out. It opened, and she faded away… her memory was fuzzy about that time. _Well, why wouldn't it? I was pretty much asleep for the whole event…_

"Kairi?" a voice murmured quietly, almost inaudible. "What's the point of all this?"

Kairi turned to see the spiky-haired brunette looking extremely out of character. He was sitting in the darkest corner of the cave, his eyes dull. "I mean, I keep saving the world, I kept Kingdom Hearts from showing up TWICE, I lose my body and heart, I think I lost some memories too, and I almost became a pawn for Xehanort!" he rambled. "And what do I get? I get deemed 'unworthy of the title Keyblade Master,'" he sighed.

"Hey, it's fine, Sora!" she attempted to cheer up her uncharacteristically unhappy best friend. "You're still the most amazing person I know!" she grinned honestly.

"Yeah right, what about Riku?" he snorted.

"He's nice, but nowhere near as amazing as you!" she grinned again. She stared at Sora. "What's gotten into you? Why are you so depressed all of the sudden?"

"Maybe Yen Sid was right… I'm not worthy of the Keyblade," he sighed.

"Okay, I call BULL CRAP!" Kairi shouted loudly. Sora glanced up at her. "I don't know what happened to you, but you're supposed to be the goofy, cheeky, adventurous, eternal optimist of the group! What the crap, Sora? Have you been taking anti-depressants this whole time? Where's the Sora that I… that I know?" she almost said, "That I love…" but stopped herself. _Overwhelming him might make it worse… he might think I'm faking it…_

"No," he responded. "I… what if this is a waste of time? All of it?"

"Okay. No. Just. No," Kairi retorted. "You're acting like some emo kid from an angst fan fiction. You're acting like Riku when he looked like Anse- Xehanort's Heartless. _You aren't you! _ What's going on?" she questioned him, her face full of concern.

Silence filled the cave. She glanced around the cave once more. _It's weird… I feel like… I know this sadness… but… I've never experienced this kind of… stress…right? _

"You're right," Sora finally muttered.

"E-Eh?" Kairi asked.

"You heard me," he said. "You're right. _I'm not me_…"

"…What?" Kairi was honestly confused. "I-If you aren't Sora… then who are you? Where is he?" _Do I even want to know?_

"_Well," _he smirked. _"Wouldn't you like to know?" _he finally let his eyes be seen.

They were bright amber.

"What the-? You aren't Sora!" she cried. "Sora" finally stood, and started to approach the Princess of Heart. "Gah! Get away from me!" she attempted to back away, but collided with the cavern wall.

No, wait.

There was something cool and smooth touching her back.

_Oh crap! __That door__ is right behind me!_

"Sora! I don't know what happened, but you have to wake up! Sora, please! You've got to snap out of it!"

She blacked out.

* * *

Is Kairi hurt?

Did I do something to her?

…Snap out of it?

Snap out of what?

Why don't I feel worried for her…?

I suppose I'll just relax here some more...

* * *

When I finally came to, I was in darkness. The only light was a faint aura-like barrier around me… but that force field was slowly fading away, counting the seconds until my end…

"Hey, are you okay?" _Huh? Who's there? Why do I know that voice? It sounds so familiar…_

"I'm sure she's fine, don't worry!" The same voice seemed to be talking to itself… huh. Weird. "She is a Princess of Heart, after all!" this voice said optimistically.

"Why don't we just help her?" a female voice chimed in. "She needs all the help she can get… we all do, right?"

Do I look like I need help? Well, I guess I do… but still… "I-If you're gonna help me out, it'd be nice if you hurried up!" I tried to call out to them. I could've sworn I saw a hand reach out for me. When I tried to grab it, the aura of light faded from around me.

_No! I have to save him! Why does it have to end like this?_

Light enveloped me once again, a lot brighter this time, so I had to shut my eyes. When I could finally see again, I was…

Back on Destiny Islands?

No… this place seemed different. It looked the same, sure, but it just had this… feeling… that made it seem fake. It was too perfect, you could say. It felt like a sanctuary, a safe heaven… that's not right.

I walked around for a bit, until I found the tree where Sora, Riku and I used to hang out. _There are people there! _I realized.

I dashed down the bridge as soon as I noticed the familiar, blond-windswept-haired boy. "Roxas! What are you doing here?" I called out to him. He turned around and stared at me like I was crazy, which I probably was, honestly. That's when I noticed the two teenagers next to him.

One looked just like him, only slightly differently dressed. And the other…

_Looked like me._

The only difference between her and I was our hair color. My hair is obviously auburn, while hers was a raven black. The three of them stared at me.

"What? You're looking at me like I have something on my face," I glanced down at my outfit. "HOLY CRAP WHERE'D MY OLD CLOTHES COME FROM?!" I exclaimed. Roxas laughed slightly. I was wearing my outfit from when, well, crap happened. Darkness and all that jazz. It was like time had turned back…

"Well, this is kind of awkward," the Roxas look-alike said.

"Where am I? Cause this definitely isn't home," I said sternly.

"We're in…" the girl started to say. "Wait, you aren't even going to ask who we are?" She pointed towards the Roxas clone and herself.

"Well, no, because you're obviously connected to Sora somehow!" I explained. "Though names would be nice…"

"Well, I'm Ventus!" the boy said. "Call me Ven"

"And I'm Xion," the girl smiled.

"Right, okay," I nodded. "So… where the heck are we?" The three of them glanced at each other and simultaneously shrugged. I facepalmed, of course. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Well, if we told you…" Roxas said awkwardly. "…You'd probably freak out…"

"You're talking to me as if I'm a normal person and I didn't know what a 'heartless' was," I laughed nervously. "I don't think anything can freak me out any more…" The trio stared at each other for a moment.

"これ は ソラ の 心 です," they said simultaneously.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Y-You're kidding, right? There's no way that this is…"

"You asked…" Roxas apologized.

"W-wait. 心 as in 心臓 or 心髄? Cause there is a HUGE difference…" Thank goodness almost all of us are bilingual. Otherwise I wouldn't have understood.

"First choice" Ven sighed.

My mouth dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah, but this is the only part that's light now," Xion answered. "The rest… well, you saw what happened. We're three of the people most tightly connected to him, even if he doesn't know us well, if at all." She seemed to be regretful when she finished.

"Alright… how'd it get like this?" I felt so confused.

"When Sora was about to get possessed or whatever by Xeanhort and almost became the 13th vessel, I was able to save him… barely. His heart was immersed in darkness, but I was able to keep it safe, then of course I got in trouble…" Ven tried to explain. "Then Riku came along and saved us, and well…" he was having trouble by now.

"Riku saved you and Sora," Roxas corrected. "You could say the three of us are your boyfriend's" I blushed deeply at that "guardians. So we had to make sure Riku could wake Sora up, and he did," he finished. "However, Sora's usually optimistic 24/7, right?" I nodded. "Well, that's because his heart is usually an eternal fountain of light. But when he got forced into darkness, he kind of lost that touch… he's been faking it up until now. I think there might be someone else here besides us and… well, you."

"That person might be influencing Sora deep in the depths of…" Xion thought. "Well, I dunno. But that guy or girl is clearing trying to possess him," I refused to say anything snarky at how redundant she was being.

"So, how do I save him? That's all I want to know," I asked once again.

They all shrugged. "私はばかにかこまれています" I sighed once more.

* * *

Who are these people?

What are they doing here?

That guy said I couldn't trust anyone, didn't he…?

Did that include Kairi?

He never answered my question…

I'll have to ask later, I guess…

* * *

Alright, first chapter's done and I lied.

It's not as emo/angst as I thought it'd be.

By the way, I used Japanese NOT because I'm a weeaboo, but because the game is from Japan and so I figured they'd all be bilingual for English and Japanese. I mean, what American or British kid is named "Sora" or "Kairi" or "Riku," anyways?

So, the Japanese used was the following:

これ は ソラ の 心 です= "Kore wa Sora no kokoro desu/dess"= "This is Sora's heart." Yeah… I figured that's what the place was at the end of KH 3D so… there's my plot hole filler ^_^

心 as in 心臓 or 心髄?= "Kokoro as in shinzou or shinzui?"= "Kokoro as in heart or spirit?" the Japanese kanji 心 can mean heart OR soul/spirit. So if they were in Sora's spirit, I would think that this was for a different series, like… Black Butler or Bleach or something.

私はばかにかこまれています= "watashi wa baka ni kakoma rete imasu/imass" = "I'm surrounded by idiots." Fitting sentence, wouldn't you say? I promise I won't use that much Japanese, because I know the kanji (those fancy symbols that will probably come up as question marks or blank boxes) doesn't work on some computers.


	2. Chapter 2: A Bunch of Crap Happens

Enjoy this chapter, and please review :3

Heads up: "Kuso" is Japanese for "Sh*t" The worst I tend to write is "hell" or "crap" or "oh my God," so I use Japanese as a censor for that.

Also; "Eto..." is the Japanese equivalent to "Uh..."

Anyways; Enjoy :D

* * *

Light My Dark

A Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction

By Daisy8000

Chapter II

* * *

"GOD DANG IT!" a teen shouted bitterly. "How the hell did _she_ get here?!" he pounded his fist against a table. "This is bad. This is really, really bad..." he grumbled. "If _she's_ here, that idiot might actually come to his senses! KUSO!" he cried. The black-haired, amber eyed boy stopped his fit of rage for a moment. His eyes lit up. "W-wait... that idiot is an _idiot_! What the hell am I saying? There's no way he'd actually believe her! I'm safe! I just have to kill her off before the two of them reunite..." he laughed manically. "This plan might actually work!" The teen glanced around his perimeter. It was black, save a few slightly lighter shades of dark gray that made up the furniture. There were also walls that made it appear to be a bedroom of some sort.

A knock resounded on the door to this teen's room of darkness. "Kuso... what the hell?"

"Um... hey..." A similar voice called from outside. "I noticed that Kairi got here somehow... do you know why?" he asked dully.

"Eh?! S-Sora... how the heck did you get here...?" the teen was astonished. _I thought he was supposed to be stuck in that dark abyss of his heart for good! I thought I was in the clear! What the crap!? _"I-I don't know why, either... she just kind of... showed up..." he lied blatantly to the unusually depressed brunette. "Chances are, she's an illusion, just like those other three people." he responded.

"Could I come in, ~~~~~~~?" the teen's name was muffled for some reason.

"Uh, sure, I guess," the boy opened the door for Sora. "Look, you've got to believe me. All those people here? They're all fake. Except for you and me, those guys are all illusions that are trying to tempt you back into darkness," _I say as he enters my pitch black room inside his heart. Why can't I lie well, dang it!? Even Xeanhort could do better than me!  
_

"Really?" Sora frowned. "K-Kairi sounded genuinely sorry though..." he seemed to be holding back tears. The black haired teen actually started to blush. _Gah, I know it's my job to lie to him and get him to actually "join the dark side," but... I can't stand seeing him this upset! It's so... UGH! _

"Hey, don't cry! I can't stand people who cry!" he tried to smile like his brunette look-a-like did. "How about we go get some ice cream together, will that make you feel better?" _I just have to treat him like a child and he'll play right into my hands..._

"Ice cream?" Sora cocked his head. "Can I have some here...?"

"Sure, of course, if that will make you feel better,"

"That's sounds... nice..." Sora smiled slightly. He didn't notice his clothes turn a slightly darker shade...

* * *

Roxas's POV:

"Alright... what plans do we have so far?" I asked the rest of the group. We ended up just sitting at that tree for... who knows how long? I couldn't tell...

"I've got nothing," Xion sighed.

"I have no idea..." Kairi said. "We know that someone is trying to possess him, and we know that we need to stop him or her... but how? We don't even know who it is..." she mumbled. It was silent for a few moments, then we all glanced towards Ventus. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey, earth to Ven! Can you hear me?" I waved my hand in front of his face and he looked up in surprise.

"E-Eh? Oh, I was just thinking..." he apologized. "I think I might know who else is here..."

"Huh? Who?" Xion asked.

"Eto..." he thought carefully for a moment. "Well, Vanitas, probably,"

My jaw dropped. Xion gasped. Kairi raised an eyebrow. "...Who?"

"Oh, right. Kairi doesn't know me or Xion," Ven sighed.

"Great, back story time, right?" I sighed. When the three of us first met each other, Xion and I had to explain ourselves to Ven, and Ven had to explain himself to us. Let's just say the results were time-consuming, but at least it, well, passed the time...

"Looks like it," Kairi sighed. "This will take a while, won't it?"

"Yup. Better start now, the sooner we can save your boyfriend, the better," I teased her.

"H-Hey! He isn't my boyfriend!" she was blushing madly. "At least not yet..." she mumbled. "I guess Xion can go first..."

* * *

Riku groaned. "For the love of papou fruits, where did they go?" he sighed as he put his smart phone on his desk. "There's no way that they're making out somewhere..." He glanced around his bedroom. It was plain white with black and grey furniture. He still had his toy swords from back when he was little stuffed into a corner of the room. "Might as well ask their parents..." he thought as he left his home. As soon as he closed his door, he saw someone run towards him. It was a somewhat tall blonde girl wearing a plain white dress.

"Oh thank God you're here!" Namine cried. "Kairi and Sora are in HUGE freaking trouble!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" Riku stared at Kairi's Nobody. "How the-? What the-? Why are you here? No offense or anything! And did you say they were in trouble?"

"Sora's been possessed by lord knows what, and that thing brought Kairi's heart into Sora's body, AGAIN!" Namine panted. "Since she's gone, technically, even if she isn't a Heartless, her Nobody -me- came back."

"Ugh..." Riku sighed. "Great... how am I supposed to help... I mean, there's not really much I can do..." The Nobody stared at Riku with that "Are you freaking serious?" face.

"Seriously?" she said. "Are you kidding me? You're a Keyblade Master now! You're the first person to get in there and get out ALIVE! You can save him, you know! Me? I'm useless, I have to wait here in the "real world" for Kairi to get back." She grabbed his hand. "Come on! I'll show you where he is!" Namine dashed towards the boats to get to the island as Riku stumbled behind.

"U-Uh Okay then!"

/-/-/-/-/

Some time later

/-/-/-/-/

The duo walked into the "Secret Place" that wasn't exactly secret anymore. The mysterious door was shut tightly. "Huh... I see Sora sleeping in the corner, but where's Kai- Never mind... sorry, Namine."

"It's fine," she waved off his mistake. "Now... let's see if we can at least wake him up... maybe that will help." She walked carefully over to Sora's sleeping body and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey... Sora, wake up please," she whispered politely. Nothing happened.

"Geez, it's just like every other time. When I was working on the raft we said we'd build together, he was taking a nap. While the Organization was collecting hearts using Roxas, he was asleep, and during the Mark of Mastery Exam? Well that speaks for itself," he laughed nervously. "Earth to Sora! Can you hear me? Come on, you've gotta wake up! Don't chase the dreams _again_, Sora! Roxas, Kairi, those look-a-likes! Somebody! Wake him up!" Riku tried. Still nothing happened.

"Wait, let me try something..." Namine said. She coughed a bit, then tried her best Kairi imitation, which is actually exactly the same, considering she's her Nobody. "Sora, you lazy bum! Wake up!" she grinned slightly to emphasize her point. The brunette stirred in his sleep, but only slightly. "C'mon, sleepy head! We've got things to do!"

* * *

"Huh? Do you hear something?" Ven looked up towards the sky. He had just finished explaining who Vanitas was and why he was even connected to Sora. Kairi took the explanation calmly, but on the inside, she was thinking _OH MY GOD HOLY JESUS GRANDMA THAT'S INSANE! I thought Riku and Sora had it rough, but jeez, they're nothing compared to this guy!_ "I could've sworn I heard a voice..."

"Eh?" Roxas looked up as well. He glanced towards the two girls and put his finger to his mouth in a "shh" kind of manner. The two nodded.

_"Can you hear me?" _Riku's voice resounded quietly throughout each of their minds. Xion and Kairi's eyes perked up. _"Don't chase the dreams_ _**again**, Sora!" _The four of them realized that Riku had someone found Sora's unconscious body, and apparently thought Sora was dreaming really deeply. _"Roxas, Kairi, those look-a-likes! Somebody! Wake him up!"_ the silver-haired boy's was constantly fading in and out.

* * *

Well... I'm back here again...

I wonder if an illusion of Riku will show up too...

Wait, do I hear his voice?

It's probably just another illusion, like I thought...

...am I dreaming again?

...Whoa, when did my clothes change?!

* * *

"Ha, that's not gonna work, idiots. Sora's too gullible..." Vanitas smirked when he heard Riku and Namine trying to wake Sora up. "It's pathetic how they think they can actually help..." he frowned slightly. "Then again... what was it that that moron always says? 'My friends are my power' or something? Interesting, considering how all his friends are trying to save him..." he sighed heavily. "How come no one was like that for me... even stupid Ven got more attention..." Vanitas plopped himself onto his bed. "Oh well, soon it won't even matter~" he laughed.

* * *

"It's not working..." Namine murmured. "Come on, Sora!" she said once more in her Kairi imitation. "Ugh, you know what? This is hopeless..." she complained in her normal voice. "Please, maybe even Roxas? Just someone wake up and let us know Sora's okay..." she pouted.

"Eto..." Riku mumbled. "I don't think anyone's gonna wake up, Namine... Want me to just go in there and drag Sora back out?"

"Huh...?" Roxas' voice came out of Sora's mouth. "What the-? I thought I heard Namine and Kairi for second, even though Kairi's here..." he glanced up towards the two of them. "Whoa!" Roxas exclaimed through Sora's body. "How the heck am I in the real world? And Namine, too?" he noticed Riku staring at him in shock. "Oh. Hi Riku."

"Roxas, do you know what's going on? And who else is in there?" Riku pressed him for information.

"Uhm, yeah..." he leaned back for a moment. "There's me, obviously, Ventus..." he stopped momentarily and gave Namine a questionable glance. Namine laughed slightly at the sight of Sora's face, then nodded. "Xion, Kairi, and of course, Sora. Oh, and the guy we think is possessing Sora is probably Vanitas,"

"Wait... whose Ventus? and Vanitas? And... Xion..." Riku stumbled backwards. "Xion... I know that name..." he murmured. Riku fell backwards, and Namine and Roxas/Sora barely caught him in time.

"Kuso, now that's the whole trio asleep," Namine cursed. "Maybe you shouldn't have mentioned her..." she said regretfully.

"Sorry..." he responded. He shuddered a bit, then took a few steps backwards, towards the wall. His hands seemed to be shaking. "Crap, I'm losing control! I promise we'll get Sora and Kairi out alive!" Roxas said before Sora's body fell back into a comatose state.

* * *

Xion's POV:

When we all heard Kairi's voice resound throughout our minds, we were pretty surprised. "Huh?" Kairi glanced around, extremely paranoid-like. That's when Roxas faded away for seemingly no reason.

"Uh... Xion? Where did your boyfriend go?" Ven asked. I blushed at the term.

"I don't know, why should I-" I stopped myself when we realized that Roxas had woken up in Sora's place. We could hear their conversation completely, even to the point where Riku passed out.

"So, Namine's out there instead of me?" Kairi thought out loud.

"Apparently. That's probably why Roxas is out there instead of Sora," Ven thought.

"...it's really that bad, isn't it...?" Kairi murmured as she glanced towards me. She must've been talking about how no one remembers me...

"Uh-huh..." I nodded meekly. There was an awkward silence before Roxas reappeared.

"Sorry about that," he blushed. "I was somehow able to connect with the real world... I don't know why, though..."

"Oh well, back to thinking about a plan..." Ven sighed. _No kidding_, I thought.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Riku looked around his surroundings. He was back in... The World that Never Was? "What the...?" He noticed a young girl with black hair wearing the Organization's coat. "Who... who are you?" The girl remained silent. "Why do you look like Kairi? Come on, answer me!" he pleaded.

"You don't know?" she responded. "You should recognize me by now, Riku..." she tilted her head down slightly. "Does this help?" she asked as she summoned a Kingdom Key.

"Ah!" he jumped backwards in surprise. "How in the wor-" memories flooded back to him of that year Sora spent sleeping. "Your name is..." he whispered.

* * *

"Xion...?" he mumbled as he woke up back in the real world again. "Holy crap Xion!" he sat up abruptly. "What did I miss? I'm sorry I passed out, it's just... those memories were kind of sudden..." he apologized awkwardly to Namine.

"It's fine... now, I think you need to go 'dive into his heart' or whatever it's called," she responded.

"Right," Riku nodded. "Well, wish me luck!" he said as he opened the Keyhole to Sora's heart.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so extremely long, but I hope you guys liked it :D

Please Review, I love reviews :3


End file.
